island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Points of intrigue
There are several points of intrigue; issues that were never really resolved, or discussions on what's right or wrong. Here is a list of a few of them: Harmony between Humans and Freaks Will they ever be able to co-exist in harmony? Are they destined to stay apart? Freaks were once humans, and are just as intelligent as humans, so why not? But what if they freak out? Fear of a freak conquest Katie and her freaks clearly have the ability to go on a serious conquest to conquer humanity at any time if Katie decides to, and they are getting stronger every decade Katie is allowed to research and teach more. Although this is not Katie's motive at all, some factions are afraid of this, and would rather that the freaks are taken out as possible to safeguard humanity's superiority. However, other factions would prefer to live in harmony with freaks, under the confident assumption that Katie and her Harmony Freaks will never turn on humanity for any reason. Serendipity Inc. are afraid of exactly this, while the Astro Surveillance Team and the Culture of Tolerance believe that it is way better to live in harmony with Katie and her freaks. Katie's banishment policy When a freak proves to repeatedly cause chaos in The Island Of Freaks, Katie will banish them to The Underground, where they will live with other banished, and will only be accepted back when they prove that they have changed. There are three main opinions about this: there are freaks who wholeheartedly agree with this, but the majority tend to be ones who never landed time in the underground. Other freaks think this is cruel and unfair, and that this only makes freaks behave worse. The final alternate opinion is that while this helps, it can be improved by making some tweaks. Katie's Magical Barrier dilemma Katie keeps all the freaks trapped in the island with a Magical Barrier, so they can never leave and meet humans, because of the extreme prejudice for their past actions and the sensitivity of the situation. However, there are freaks that disagree with this, and truly believe they are ready to show themselves to humanity and live in harmony. Other freaks disagree with Katie's containment policy because they want to go and wreak havoc with humanity, such as Nightmare. Katie is in a huge dilemma, where she cannot trust freaks to show themselves to humanity out of fear that they will have a Freak out with massive repercussions, and to make things more difficult, she doesn't exactly know what the criteria for "ready to meet humans" should be. Freak rebellion There are freak rebels that want to overthrow Katie and wreak havoc upon humanity.' '''Katie is aware of this, but this is very tricky to deal with. She doesn't want to kill them, not only because of her strong value system, but because it would also damage her reputation as a loving ruler and cause more rebellion. But at the same time, she knows they are powering up to break the barrier, and by not destroying them, she's allowing something to brew in her island that wants to cause chaos for humans. The most she can do is attempt to foil their plans and encourage them with love and hugs, but she cannot really stop them completely. '''The Island of Freaks' location must remain secret' The location must remain secret for a very important reason - to bar the possibility of being attacked by anti-freak humans. Several factions are desperate to find the location, even pro-freak factions. If Serendipity Inc. finds the location, they are sure to send in assassins, and Katie and her freaks will be forced to fight humans, which she know will turn into a public relations nightmare. Katie is hiding secrets, even from Squiggles Katie has a lot of tricks up her sleeve, and there is something she is hiding from everyone. While she vehemently denies that she is hiding anything that will affect them negatively, the freaks create some nasty hoaxes and assume. Katie wants to tell them, but she says that telling them will put them all in danger. The Astro Surveillance Team's PR difficulties The Astro Surveillance Team is full of people that care for the well-being of the freaks, but many Freak outs are very difficult to cover up or justify when factions such as Serendipity Inc. uses them to spread fear and anger towards the freaks. For example, it is difficult to make a case that Whimpers caused approximately $500,000 worth of property damage because she was lonely, rejected and bullied into mental instability, and that she wasn't handled properly when she was about to freak out. Sometimes, even the surveillance team themselves have doubts whether they are defending the right people. But at the end of the day, they strongly believe that humans are like freaks - inherently flawed, and that we all make mistakes or sometimes do the wrong thing, and pointing fingers at each other is ultimately useless and destructive; and that only preventing such wrongdoings with empathy and rules is useful. The Astro Surveillance Team cannot defend murderers The Astro Surveillance Team has, so far, been able to handle every single case of Freak out without a single human death. But what happens if during a freak out, a human is killed? The AST themselves have internal arguments about what they should do in such a case. The possibility Whimpers' imagination being a real personal dimension Whimpers has a vivid imagination that is deep. However, considering that Dianna has her own personal dimension that others can visit, it might be possible that Whimpers' imagination is an actual personal dimension as well, only that there's no established method to get in or out of it. However, it might also be possible that this is an illogical correlation, as any attempts to have Whimpers bring anyone to her imaginary world have failed, so there is no evidence to support it at all. Uncertainty on the exact cause of a Freak transformation A Freak transformation is a permanent one-time change from a Normal into a Freak. However, the true cause is unknown - does it happen because of a sequence of events that resonate with a Universal Concept, or does it happen because of the individual's reaction to that sequence of events that resonates with the Universal Concept? This is further discussed here. Freak uniqueness vs. The possibility of two identical freak transformations Due to the rule that "every freak is unique", what happens if there are two freaks who had a freak transformation due to the exact same Universal Concepts, and also had the same set of experiences and personality? This is further discussed here.